KissxKissxKiss
by CheshireBear
Summary: El beso que Nezumi le dio a esa prostituta está atormentando a Sion. ¿Qué hará al respecto la rata para calmar al nervioso peliblanco? / Lemon. / Basado en un Doujinshi. / Oneshoot.


**Corregido y resubido.**

**Pareja:** _OH_, **NEZUMI**, _OH_, **SION.** (?)

**Advertencias:** _Lemon!_, **preguntas estúpidas de Sion(?)** y debo decir que **está basado en un doujinshi con el mismo nombre que el fanfic~ **(_aunque hice mis cambios, claro..._)**!**

**Disclaimer:** Tó de **Atsuko Asano**... Si no yo hacía **MUUUCHAS** más novelas! ;_;

**PD:** Situado en el capítulo donde están por el Distrito Oeste y una prostituta besa a Sion. Esto pasa la misma noche de ese día.

_**Nos vemos al final del fic! ·w·)/**_

* * *

><p>Sion suspiró y se removió de nuevo en el colchón para después abrir pesadamente los ojos, aunque apenas se podía ver nada en la oscuridad del escondite de la rata con la que vivía.<p>

"_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso?_"

Esa era la pregunta que no desaparecía de su cabeza. Sentía la cálida y reconfortante presencia de Nezumi justo a su lado, durmiendo, aunque le estaba dando la espalda.

"_Cuando cierro los ojos lo recuerdo una y otra vez..._"

Cansado de no poder dormir en paz, se puso boca arriba, intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Entonces un suave movimiento por parte de Nezumi le advirtió que se había puesto encima suyo. De hecho, podía ver sus preciosos y plateados ojos brillando frente a su rostro.

—_Me estás volviendo loco._ —Susurró la rata sin dejar de mirarle.

—_¿Q-qué?_ —Dijo Sion, tal vez en un tono demasiado fuerte debido a la cercanía del otro.— _¿Te he despertado?_

—_Pues claro._

—_Lo siento..._ —Los ojos de Sion se movieron hacía la izquierda, tratando de mirar la pared para no avergonzarse.

—_Soy una persona normal y, como tal, no puedo dormir si hay alguien que no para de moverse a mi lado._

—_Ya te he dicho que lo siento._ —Inevitablemente el rostro de Sion se enrojeció al recordar por quincuagésima vez el beso de Nezumi y la prostituta.

—_¿Es por el beso de hoy a aquella prostituta, verdad? ¿Acaso estás excitado?_ —Se mofó Nezumi, acercándose peligrosamente al cuello tachado de Sion.

—_Claro que... que no._

Sion parpadeó nervioso al ser descubierto. Nezumi la había clavado, ¿tal vez sabía leer la mente? Eso era imposible. La rata soltó unas sonoras carcajadas repentinamente. Segundos después se incorporó y se sentó sobre las caderas de Sion, oprimiéndole vergonzosamente y haciendo que su rubor creciese por momentos.

Los bermejos ojos del albino empezaron a acostumbrarse un poco más a la profunda oscuridad de la habitación, llegando a distinguir el cabello de Nezumi, el cual caía lacio por sus firmes hombros.

—_Para mí no es algo vergonzoso ver a dos personas besándose._ —Sion levantó la cabeza ligeramente y apoyó los codos sobre el colchón, intentando erguirse y librarse de la molesta carga sobre sus caderas.

—_¿En serio?_ —Nezumi se acercó al rostro de Sion y le miró fijamente con una sonrisa burlona.— _¿A pesar de que te asustaste y empujaste a esa chica cuando te besó?_

—_E... eso es porque me iba a cobrar._

—_Tú no sabías que ella era una prostituta hasta que yo te lo dije después..._

—_Uhm, como sea._ —Sion y su gran mente se quedaron en blanco, sin más excusas para la sonriente rata.

—_Bueno... Si realmente eres tan firme respecto a eso, ¿por qué no lo intentamos?_

Los párpados de Sion se cerraron unas cuantas veces, intentando comprender las confusas palabras de Nezumi. ¿Acaso estaba aún dormido? No lo parecía, de hecho, daba la sensación de que estaba realmente hambriento y sus ojos brillaban con una gran intensidad. Su sonrisa seguía extendida en su hermoso rostro, impasible.

—_Intentar ¿qué?_ —Las palabras de Sion fueron claras. Si no entendía algo, lo preguntaba.

—_¿Qué quieres decir con "qué"?_ —Preguntó después la rata, desconcertado por la pregunta del chico.— _Un beso, obviamente._

El ambiente de la habitación a oscuras cambió rápidamente mientras Sion abría más de lo normal los ojos y Nezumi se pasaba un dedo por los labios, mirándole pícaramente. Pero el albino no entendió la situación.

—_...¿Con quién?_ —Preguntó curiosamente Sion, librándose por fin de Nezumi y pudiéndose sentar en la cama.

—_¿Eres idiota, Sion?_ —El rostro del ojiplata cambió de repente, la incredulidad sustituyó a la lujuria. Se revolvió el pelo suelto y miró a su compañero en la oscuridad.

—_¿Un idiota? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_

—_¡Siempre con estúpidas preguntas! _—Se quejó la rata, recuperando ese tono de sarcasmo tan típico en él.— _Aunque supongo que si lo intento contigo tampoco podrías hacer demasiado..._

Sion frunció el ceño, molesto por las burlas de la rata. Le miró seriamente, convencido a plantarle cara y sorprenderle.

—_¡Podría besar a cualquiera!_ —Soltó el inocente albino.

—_No tienes ninguna experiencia. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ —La rata cerró los ojos mientras hablaba y después soltó un suspiro.

—_¡Tengo algo de experiencia...! _—Dijo Sion no demasiado seguro de lo que iba a decir pero sorprendiendo a Nezumi, el cual no se esperaba una respuesta así.— _Mi madre solía darme besos de buenas noches y Safu me besó en la mejilla una vez..._

—_No sabes nada... _—La estupidez del menor molestó a Nezumi y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, tumbándolo en la cama, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.— _Te enseñaré lo que es realmente un beso._

Al principio sólo fue un tierno y casto beso en los labios, así que Sion logró relajarse, hasta que notó como la indecente rata colaba la lengua en su boca. Era una sensación extraña que el peliblanco nunca había sentido. Esa prostituta del callejón había hecho exactamente lo mismo hacía unas horas, pero la sensación fue completamente diferente a lo que estaba sintiendo justo en ese momento.

No sentía ganas de empujar a la rata que estaba encima suyo, presiónandole suavemente con la rodilla en la entrepierna y creando extrañas y nuevas sensaciones en su boca, que se reflejaban por todo su cuerpo en forma de suaves oleadas de calor. Sion intentaba agarrarse a algo y eso fue la camiseta de Nezumi, la cual levantó sin querer. No fue algo indecente o provocador por parte del albino, pero logró calentar al instante a la rata sin que el otro lo notase.

—_Pensé que te quejarías o preguntarías cómo lo hice..._ —Dijo Nezumi cuando Sion aún estaba en las nubes por el beso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había separado de él.— _Aunque no parece que necesites una explicación. Te adaptas rápido._

Nezumi contuvo sus típicas y estridentes carcajadas, pero se reía entre dientes —_"hmph"_— viendo el rostro de Sion. Parecía que el albino acababa de despertar de un precioso y dulce sueño, pues sus ojos estaban casi cerrados y sus rosados labios entreabiertos. Tenía las mejillas tintadas de un ligero carmesí.

—_Ah, Dios. Nunca pensé que me excitaría con algo como esto..._ —Murmuró la rata aún sabiendo que Sion le podía escuchar perfectamente.— _Me voy a dormir._

—_¡Espera!_ —El firme grito de Sion incluso soprendió a las pequeñas ratas que dormían entre los libros de las estanterías.

—_... ¿Qué?_

—_Po-podría... Quiero decir... _—La firmeza del albino se precipitó por un pozo. Ni siquiera las palabras le salían.

—_Dilo de una vez. _—El ceño de Nezumi se frunció.

—_Es que... ¿Podría yo... besarte también?_ —Preguntó al fin Sion, con los ojos tan brillantes que se podían distinguir perfectamente en la oscuridad. Estaba emocionado.

—_¿Pero qué...? ¿Quieres... besarme? _—Las cejas de la rata formaron un arco, mirando sorprendido al chico que estaba sentado frente a él.— _¿Por qué?_

—_Es curiosidad._

—_Entiendo, curiosidad._ —No era la respuesta que Nezumi esperaba. Arrugó ligeramente la nariz, descontento.—_ Como sea, haz lo que quieras._

—_¿Está bien si lo hago, entonces?_

—_Sí, hazlo de una vez. _—Nezumi cerró los ojos y notó como las delicadas manos de Sion rozaban sus mejillas. Empezó a sentirse ligeramente nervioso.

—_Tus pestañas son tan largas... Son realmente bonitas._

—_¡Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo YA!_ —Gritó Nezumi, avergonzado por el inocente cumplido del peliblanco.

La cama crujió un poco cuando Sion se inclinó para unir sus labios a los de la rata. Aparte de la agitada y nerviosa respiración del albino, nada más se oía en esa habitación subterránea.

En realidad, Sion lo hacía de una manera extraña, inexperta, pero dentro de esa inexperiencia había algo seductor que le agradaba a Nezumi. Cuando por fin estaba gozando realmente del beso, el albino se separó. La rata abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con un adorable rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

—_¿L-lo hice bien, Nezumi?_ —Preguntó con toda la inocencia que podía llegar a tener Sion.

—_Uh... Más.. más o menos._ —La rata estaba desconcertada, eran sentimientos extraños los que sentía en ese momento. Pero sabía reconocer una de esas emociones que le recorrían ahora: estaba excitado. Enfadado consigo mismo, volvió a tumbarse e intentar dormir.

—_Nezumi..._ —Dijo Sion con tono curioso.

—_¿Qué quieres ahora?_

—_La tienes un poco... dura._ —Los ojos plateados de Nezumi miraron rápidamente a Sion, el cual tenía la vista clavada en...

—_¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera!_ —Se quejó la rata, totalmente avergonzado. No había podido controlar su propio cuerpo.

—_¡Estoy tan contento! _—Dijo de repente Sion, sonriendo ampliamente.

—_¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres decir?_ —La rata callejera frunció el ceño.

—_Eso quiere decir que mi beso te hizo sentir bien._ —Sion sonrió con ternura y con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.— _¡Supongo que lo hice mejor de lo que esperaba!_

Sin mediar palabra, Nezumi se movió de esa manera tan ágil que siempre desconcertaba al albino. En un parpadeo había conseguido ponerse encima de Sion y, sin más, metió descaradamente su pálida mano en el pantalón ajeno.

—_¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah, ¿qué estás...?!_ —Sion se revolvió, intentando alejar la mano de la rata de esa parte tan sensible.— _Espe-... ¡Nezumi!_

—_Cállate._ —Contestó simplemente Nezumi. Aunque Sion no podía verle bien el rostro, sabía que estaba sonriendo como la rata que era.

—_¡Wah! ¡Espera!_ —Las piernas de Sion lucharon por encogerse y cerrarse ante la extraña y placentera sensación que le estaba haciendo sentir Nezumi, el cual sacó el miembro del peliblanco del pantalón sin ningún pudor.

—_Estás empezando a reaccionar._ —Nezumi estaba sonriendo mientras palpaba con descaro el miembro de Sion.—_ ¿Ves?_

—_¡Si me tocas así es normal!_ —Reprendió Sion. En un momento de distracción de la rata, aprovechó para intercambiar posiciones, quedando él encima.—_ ¡Está bien, yo también puedo!_

—_¿Sí?_ —Nezumi se río viendo como Sion apenas podía desabrocharle los pantalones.— _¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?_

Nezumi distionguió la expresión de molestia y desafío del peliblanco. Frunció el ceño, curioso, viendo cómo por fin Sion conseguía desabrochar el único botón del pantalón y metía lentamente la mano. Cuando rodeó el miembro de la rata, ya duro, y lo liberó de la tela, el albino lo miró con asombro. Se había quedado en blanco, sin saber qué hacer.

El menor se mordió el labio. Tenía que impresionar a Nezumi a toda costa. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, metió toda la extensión de la rata dentro de su boca, hasta ahora vírgen.

—_¡Sion!_ —Dijo asombrado el peliazul mientras fruncía los labios, sintiendo oleadas de placer recorrerle el cuerpo.— _¿Entiendes lo que estás haciendo...?_

—_Endiendo._ —Contestó tercamente Sion, sin dejar de lamer en ningún momento.

—_No lo entiendes..._

—_¡Do endiendo!_ —Replicó de nuevo el albino con la boca llena.

—_¡Claro que no lo entiendes!_ —Gimió Nezumi, cogiendo por los mofletes a Sion para que parase.— _Si sigues haciendo esto, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar._

Sion se quedó mirando fijamente a Nezumi con sus ojos bermejos, poniendo nervioso al mayor sin saberlo. Aunque no sabía con exactitud lo que iba a pasar, no pensaba parar. No tenía miedo de la rata con ojos perlados, nunca le había tenido miedo. Además estaba excitado y algo le molestaba entre las piernas. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, pidiendo un beso que le fue dado.

El albino arrugó la nariz mientras le devolvía el beso a Nezumi, pues cabello azulado del mayor estaba suelto y le caía directamente en la cara, haciéndole cosquillas... pero era agradable.

.

Nezumi intentaba penetrar a Sion, pero era horriblemente difícil. Entre que el albino no paraba de moverse y era mucho más estrecho que una mujer, no había manera. Y el ojiplata estaba empezando a irritarse.

—_NO TE MUEVAS._ —Gruñó enfadado Nezumi, agarrando las muñecas de Sion.

—_¡Esto no va a salir bien, Nezumi! _—Lloriqueaba Sion moviendo las piernas con nerviosismo.

—_¡Venga ya! Maldito niño rico provocador._

—_¡Está bien, está bien!_ —Gritó el albino.— _Tan solo déjame ponerme de otra forma, así es normal que no quepa bien._

—_... No creas que puedes aprovechar eso para escapar._

—_¡No voy a escapar!_ —Contestó el menor mientras se sentaba en la cama.— _Aunque yo no he estudiado demasiado sobre esto, conozco la anatomía del cuerpo así que supongo que si me pusiera así..._

Las manos de Sion tantearon el colchón en la oscuridad, buscando la almohada donde antes tenía la cabeza apoyada. Nezumi observó impaciente cómo el albino se ponía boca abajo, abriendo torpemente las piernas y alzando su trasero.

—_Vamos, hazlo._ —Susurró Sion cuando miró hacia atrás, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

—_Idiota... _—Nezumi obedeció la petición del menor y acarició la espalda de este, agarrando después sus caderas.— _¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan sucias?_

—_¿Eh? ¡A-ah!_ —La rata le embistió con fuerza, sin piedad. La reacción de Sion no fue gritar de dolor, sino que cogió las sábanas con fuerza y soltó un largo gemido de placer.

"_¿Cómo se ha acostumbrado TAN rápido? Maldito pervertido..._" pensó Nezumi mientras clavaba los dedos con fuerza en las caderas del chico albino que jadeaba pesadamente entre balbuceos incomprensibles.

—_¡Nezumi, aah!_ —Gritó Sion sin reprimirse el tono de voz.

—_¡No digas mi nombre de esa manera!_ —Gimió a su vez Nezumi, avergonzado.

Sion arqueó la espalda y sacudió el trasero, causándole un espasmo a Nezumi, el cual no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido.

—_Wow, es realm-mente excitante oír eso... _—Rió Sion, mordiéndose el labio mientras notaba cómo Nezumi arremetía con más fuerza contra él.

—_C-cállate de una vez._

—_¡Ah! Nezu... ¡mi!_ —El aludido se acercó a la espalda arqueada del peliblanco y la mordió con fuerza, dejando otra marca aparte de la serpiente roja que tenía enrosacada por todo su pálido cuerpo.— _¡Voy a...!_

—_Deja de gritar mi nombre... de esa manera._ —Murmuró Nezumi tras una última estocada. Sion sintió cómo algo caliente se derramaba en su interior.

En un primer momento, Sion no entendió qué pasaba y por qué Nezumi había parado ese vaivén tan placentero que le proporcionaba, pero después la palabra _orgasmo_ apareció en su mente y comprendió. Sion se enorgulleció al saber que había hecho que Nezumi llegase al clímax.

El albino dio un respingo cuando notó la aparentemente delicada mano de la rata acariciarle la entrepierna, aún sin salir de su interior.

Nezumi no quería dejar aquello como otro favor sin recompensa por parte del albino y quería ayudarle a correrse también, ya que sabía que no le faltaba demasiado. Al fin y al cabo era un joven vírgen e inocente. Así que no dudó en masturbarle con experta intensidad hasta que finalmente consiguió que el menor se sintiera atrapado por la extraña y placentera sensación que conlleva el orgasmo.

Inmediatamente después de haberse corrido, Sion se desplomó sobre el colchón con un profundo suspiro. Nezumi parpadeó y se quedó mirándole durante un rato, aún encima suyo. Entonces comprendió que el joven albino se había dormido sin más, aún con él dentro.

Nezumi chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

.

Ahora era el chico de ojos plateados el que no podía conciliar el sueño. Se había quedado observando el tranquilo rostro de Sion mientras este dormía. Entonces recordó la escena de ese mismo día con la prostituta.

Había decidido dejar que Sion aprendiese a defenderse por si mismo en el Distrito Oeste, pero el muy idiota caía en todas las trampas que la ciudad le tendía. Pero la prostituta no era un peligro mortal...

"_Si intervení en ese momento... es porque realmente me jodió._"

Nezumi suspiró. Estaba molesto porque ese estúpido niño rico provocaba que hiciera cosas sin sentido. Justo en ese momento, aunque Sion estaba durmiendo, estaba atrayéndole. Eran sus labios, rosados y entreabiertos, los que le atraían, los que le llamaban. Le tentaba dejándose ver de aquella forma tan vulnerable, tan cerca de él.

Y, aunque Nezumi siempre calculaba todos sus movimientos, por una vez se dejó llevar y depositó un delicado beso en los suaves labios de Sion.

—_¿Eso fue un beso de buenas noches? _—Murmuró Sion, haciendo que la rata diese un respingo, sorprendido.

—_¿... Estás despierto?_

—_¡Sólo dormía ligeramente! _—Sonrió el albino, creando un tierno rubor en las mejillas ajenas.— _¡Ah, pero recibir un beso de buenas noches hace que recuerde mis días en Lost Town! Tengo dieciséis años, pero mi madre me sigue tratando como un niño pequeño._

La rata miró escépticamente al despistado albino. Suspiró pesadamente y se acostó de nuevo, tapándose hasta arriba y dándole la espalda a Sion.

—_¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué suspiras de esa forma?_ —Preguntó desilusionado Sion, pegándose más a Nezumi para intentar verle la cara.

—_Aunque te vuelvas un experto, seguirás siendo un idiota. _—Dijo Nezumi sin girarse.— _No es de extrañar que te trate como un niño. ¡Aún estás muy lejos de entender todos los tipos de besos!_

—_¡¿Pero qué quieres decir con eso, Nezumi?!_ —Preguntó Sion aún sabiendo que la respuesta de parte del mayor nunca llegaría, por lo menos no una que él lograse entender. Con un suspiró de resignación, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y rodeó con los brazos a Nezumi, pegando la cara en su espalda y se durmió rápidamente, pues al fin y al cabo seguía estando cansado.

—_Este niño rico y malcriado..._ —Nezumi miró por encima del hombro el rostro relajado de Sion. Vio que tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Aún no se acababa de creer que ese atolondrado chico realmente prefiriera vivir con él en el infierno antes que en su cómoda vida en No. 6 con su madre y esa amante suya.

Aunque, todo sea dicho, Nezumi también prefería vivir con él, pero nunca lo iba a admitir delante de nadie, y menos delante de Sion, _por supuesto_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! ·w·)**

Uhm,** otra cosa.** El fic puede parecer bastante_ cutre_(?), pero es que lo he escrito en una tarde. **ES QUE ESTOY CONMOCIONADA. HABÉIS VISTO YA EL FINAL DE NO.6?**

Oh_ joder_, estuve llorando por **HORAS**. Realmente me entristece** MUCHO** que el anime se haya acabado! ;n; _Ahora leeré las novelas y seguiré el manga_ _;

Bueno,_ como sea._ Espero que os haya gustado este fic rápido y eso xD **Prometo más fics de No. 6 y MEJORES, por supuesto!**

_**Vosotros habéis visto ya el último capítulo de No. 6? ´w`)**_

_Gracias por leer!_ Todos los **reviews** y **FAV**'s son bienvenidos! :D

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
